


Happy Endings (kinda)

by katiebugwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat rescues his princess, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebugwrites/pseuds/katiebugwrites
Summary: After Ladybug is revealed to Chat, and Hawkmoth, things go down. Will there be a happy ending?





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesWifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/gifts).



> Ask questions in the comments if you have them. Worked a long time on this one, so enjoy!

It was a week after Adrien discovered Ladybug’s identity, and he still hadn’t told her who he was. Everyday at school with Marinette was a nightmare. All he wanted to do was grab her hand in the hall, give her hugs at lunch, or be her new tutor for social studies- wait, she was asking him to tutor her?

“-and I-I know it's a lot to ask, e-especially because you have such a busy s-schedule…”

Oh dear god? Did she really think he would say no to an extra hour each week with her? 

“No no, I would love to help. I'm usually free on Thursdays…” wait she takes patrol on Thursdays, shoot. Ummm I’ll offer Saturdays next.

“Yea um, Th-Thursday don’t w-work for me. Maybe, umm, S-Saturday?”

She read my mind. We really do work well together. “Saturdays would be fine.”

“O-ok. I’ll give you my number.” She continued to scribble down a number on a small paper. He did the same and they exchanged.

“O-ok, I’ll text you on Saturday. Bye.”

“Bye My uh- Marinette”

She walked off. Her hair swaying a bit in the breeze, her butt going left to, WHAT, he was TOTALLY not checking out Mari’s butt. Oh well.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Anyone could have heard the shrilling scream that came from the road Marinette just walked down.  _ Please don’t be Marinette, please don’t be Marinette…. _

 

I was just walking down the street when a random car flew over my. The other people around me started screaming. I turned to run into an alley to transform, when a bunch of other people followed me in. I turned to run out again, when a chunk of building fell, blocking the exit,  _ Dangit, I gotta find a way out of here. _ She turned to look at the other people, expecting a panicked crowd, but instead she saw a mob of coal black eyes staring at her. At this point, she was super confused. Until she saw their leader at the back of the crowd. The ‘minions’ moved to the side and a cluster of butterflies flew out of the akumas mouth, much like what happened to stone heart.

“Ah...Ladybug. Such a pleasure to find out your civilian self after the little  _ incident _ ”

Marinette knew she was totally screwed. 

“I would love to stick around and chat, but my akumas usually do that bit for me.”

The butterflies disappeared back to the newest akuma, ‘Death Stare’, who was cracking his knuckles. He lifted his hand and with a flick of his wrist, Marinette slammed against the alleyway wall. Marinette was still barely conscious. She heard a faint,  _ Marinette _ , come from a certain alley cat, (if u get it I respect u) and she managed to whisper cry out,  _ Chat Noir.  _ She knew he would hear her, and he did (or did he?...)

He heard that whisper, yes he did. (his advanced hearing is complicated ok) and he immediately ran towards it. When he vaulted over the crumbled building, he saw Marinette. She was struggling to sit up. He ran over and got down on his knees. He pulled her up to his chest and wrapped her arm around his neck. After standing them both up he got ready to leave the scene when,

“It's not going to be that easy to get away, Mr. Noir.”

“Oh, I was wondering if you were going to show yourself. Except, this timing isn’t purrrfect, so this cat is MEOWt.”

With that, Marinette held on tighter and Chat used his staff to get all the way back to his room. Hawkmoth might know where Mari lives, so his house is safer.

When they arrived, Chat placed Mari down on his bed gently. She rolled on her side and coughed. Chat rubbed soothing circles on her while rubbing her arm. She sat up and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

“I-I’m so-sorry Cha-Chaton.” She said between sobs.

“It's ok bugaboo. You’re ok. I’m ok.”

“B-but I-I wa-wasn’t strong e-enough.” 

“Shh shhh. You’re always strong in my eyes.” This pulled out another round of sobs. He wrapped his arms around her tiny back. She was so cute. Just when he thought she couldn’t get any closer, she looked at him and closed her eyes. He knew what that meant. He leaned down slightly and their lips met. Her arms moved from his chest to his neck, leaving a trail of tingles on him. His hands moved from her back to her waist, pulling her into his lap. She placed her hand on his cheek and tilted her head, deepening her kiss. Chat was about to lay her down, when a flash of green light covered his form. They both froze. Marinette pulled away so fast, that she fell off the bed.


	2. The Fight is ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identities are revealed and the fight is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Chapter 3 is in the making and will be out on Wednesday or Thursday<3 ENJOY and leave predictions in the comments.
> 
> p.s Someone dies, but it isn't permanent don't worry, Just thought you'd like a heads up

    Marinette had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she liked it. All her thoughts froze when he kissed her. So when she was interrupted by Chat transforming, she kinda freaked out. She closed her eye tight when she felt him grab her hand and pull her up into his again.  
    “Falling for me already, My Lady?”  
She had no response.  
    “Just open your eyes, please.”  
She had no response. He decided that words weren’t working. He leaned down and captured her lips once more. After a minute, he pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes. And then she…  
    “OH. MA. GAWD.” she gawked, stumbling back. He was just about to crack another pun when a group of minions crashed in through Adrien’s window.  
    “Marinette. We have come to take you to Hawkmoth.” They said robotically.  
Adrien pushed Marinette behind himself.  Don’t reveal yourself kitty. Because they already knew her identity, she decided that it was worth a try.  
    “TIKKI, SPOTS ON!” Tikki flew out of Marinette’s pocket and Ladybug appeared.   
    “Adrien, go!” She shouted.  But before he could reach the door, the minions had blocked it. A ‘stampede’ of minions was coming at her.  
    “Ladybug! Watch out!”  
Distracted by Adrien, Ladybug turned around, only to see Adrien be held down by 2 especially strong minions.  
    “NOO!” She shouted. She ran over to him, but before she could reach him a couch was thrown at her head. She heard only the scream from Adrien’s mouth before everything went black.  
   
    When she awoke, her hands were tied behind her back and she was sitting on a cold floor. She tried to take in her surroundings, but there was only one tiny window.  
    “So, you’ve finally awoken. Such a pleasure to meet you in person. Chat Noir should be here soon TO MEET HIS END.” The old man laughed evilly.  
“Yes, he will be here, but you will be the one meeting your end!”  
“Don’t get your hopes up now young lady. Because I am the one with luck on my side.” With that, he used his cane to knock her down.  
“No more words out of you or else.”  
“Or else what? You’ll kill me?”  
“Much, much, worse. I’ll kill the whole city, all because of you.”  
Marinette decided it would be much easier if she just shut up.  
   
    A couple hours late, Marinette was shivering on the cold floor. Her jacket was falling off her shoulders and her hair was in her face. Tikki, I’m so sorry. How could I let this happen? I am such a failure… Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Oh no, is Hawkmoth back? She worried internally, until the soft angelic voice said,  
    “Don’t worry Marinette, it's just Chat. My my bugaboo what happened?”  
    “I’ll tell you later, just untie me.” And so he did. His claws cut through the ropes easily. He gathered her up in his arms and sighed.  
    “Bugaboo, you’re freezing.” He felt her forehead. At least she wasn’t running a fever.    
    “Well Well. Look what the cat dragged in.”  
    “Oh hey buddy. I just came here to rescue a princess. Also, I would LOVE to have her earrings back, I got them for her 1 year anniversary. “  
    “Well, I think they’re very beautiful. I think I’ll keep them.”  
Chat had enough. He lunged at hawkmoth, landing in place Hawkmoth once stood.  
    “TIKKI, SPOTS ON!” Hawkmoth yelled. It sounded to different coming out of his mouth.  
    “Chat, we can’t do this now!” Marinette yelled at Chat.  
    “Well, nothing is imPAWsible, princes-” Chat was interrupted by being flung across the room, in a stone wall. Not even the super suit could handle that.  
    “CHAT!” Marinette cried out. She tried to run to him, but Hawkmoth was faster. Using the butterflies, he made a wall that he thought Marinette couldn’t get through.  
    “Well well, Chat Noir. You made this too easy. Your princess in my hands” -he gestures to Marinette, who pretends to be trapped and in pain- “along with both your miraculeuses. It was nice doing buisness with you.”  
Hawkmoth bent over to get Chat’s ring, when a metal cane was thrusted down onto his neck. Hawkmoth fell over, barely alive.

    Marinette took her earrings from Hawkmoth and put them on immediately.   
    “Oh my gosh Tikki I'm so sorry” Marinette said in a jumbled rush.  
    “It's ok Marinette. Get the pin from Hawkmoth before he wakes up!”  
Marinette rolled Hawkmoth over and grabbed the pin. When the dark purple light finished, a man whom Marinette didn’t know was leftover. She checked for a pulse. Present. She checked for breathing. Present. She pushed him off Chat and away from herself, a good 5 feet away. She looked back at Chat and rubbed his cheek.  
    “Marinette...are you ok?” He asked, seeming far away as he talked.  
    “I’m ok kitty. I was worried about you…” She said, a tear dripping a landing on his suit.  
He reached up and grabbed her hand.  
    “I’m always ok...when I’m with...you.” Chat coughed. Marinette felt she was losing him.   
    “Nononono, Chat. Adrien. Don’t go.” Another tear dripped from her eyes onto his suit.  
    “Plagg, - cough - claws off” The little kawami flew away quietly, to worry about Nuru with Tikki. Meanwhile, Marinette shook Adrien's shoulders. No response. Nononono, she thought to herself. More tears filled her eyes. She leaned down and captured his lips, tasting sweetness, and salty tears. She placed her delicate fingers under his neck and laid her head on her chest as she cried.  
    “Ha. ha. Ha. Haha. AHAHAH.” The stranger laughed. “You. You lost your love! That's what you get for all your sins!”  
    “WHAT SINS HAVE I COMMITTED!” Marinette roared in outrage, surprising the stranger. “WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU! ALL I EVER DID WAS BE KIND! ALL I EVER DID WAS HELP PEOPLE WHEN THEY WERE CURSED BY YOU!” She stood up and walked over to him.  
What she didn’t see, was her ‘lucky’ tears healing Adrien. “WHY DID YOU DO THIS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THE ONE THING THAT MADE ME HAPPY. WHY COULDN’T YOU BE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO USE THE POWERS FOR GOOD!” Marinette slapped the man across his cheek. He tried to trip her, but her ladybug senses were kicking in. She jumped to the side, and kicked the man in the hips. He fell on his side. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down too. He got on top of her and put his hands to her neck. She was slowly starting to see blind spots, when everything went black. The only thing she remembered was a certain boy shake her shoulders and kiss her forehead.


	3. Battle Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien finally get their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was so short, but I really like how it turned out.

She slowly started waking up, blinking rapidly due to the light.  
    “Princess…” Adrien breathed, he had obviously been worried sick about her. He ran over from pacing about his room before gathering Marinette up in his arms in a hug. She slid her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He was warm and set off a calming vibe in her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and picked her up off the floor, holding her bridal style, and spun them around the room.  
    “We did it!” He yelled, laughing merrily.  
    “Yes. Yes we did.” She laughed with him, in unison. When he finally stopped spinning them, he looked into her eyes. She leaned up and grabbed his shoulders for balance as she captured his lips yet again. He kissed her back just as passionately, his hands resting on her hips. He pulled them both down onto the couch, her underneath him. He placed one hand on hers, the other supporting her head. She placed her free arm on his shoulder to balance him. She deepened the kiss even more, a small moan escaping his throat. They eventually pulled away to breath and she sighed in happy relief. He laid down beside her and she buried her face in his chest, falling asleep with soft snores that soothed Adrien’s stressed mood. He picked her up bridal style and placed her in his bed, covering her in his blankets. He grabbed her phone out of her purse and sent a text to her parents with the help of Tikki. He also fed all the kawami’s their food and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed, and snuggled up with Marinette. Her hair smelled sweet, like the bakery. She snored softly once again and Adrien questioned how he, the black cat, got so lucky.  
   
2 months later, Hawkmoth was discovered to be John Lincole. His wife left him and he wanted to get revenge on her for taking the kids with her. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison, and after will be sent to an asylum for the rest of his life.  
   
2 months later, Marinette and Adrien celebrate their 1 month dating anniversary by announcing it to Alya and Nino.  
   
    “OMG GURL! Why didn’t you tell us earlier??” Alya shouted at her BFF.  
    “Heheh, sorry! We wanted it to be a surprise!”  
   
3 months later, Ladybug and Chat Noir say goodbye to the city, not revealing themselves. Yet.


End file.
